Rugrats: All Grown Up highschool
by arienxprincessx97
Summary: The gang is in highschool! You will be able to see the rugrats as they navigate through the struggles of being teens. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Kimi

Chapter 1 

It was a warm September evening. School has just started. The group is starting their 2nd year of school. 

Kimi is dating Z, Chuckie is dating Nicole. 

Kimi and Z are in Kimi's room in the Finster house. Things are getting hot and heavy. Kimi is laying back on the bed and Z is putting a comfortable amount of weight on her. Kimi is running her hand through his green, goth styled hair. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

Kimi, pushing Z off and jumping off the bed: Who is it?! 

Chuckie opening the door: Um, your brother. It's time for di- what's he doing in here. You know the "no closed doors" rule, Kimi. 

Kimi: I know the rule, Chuckie. 

Chuckie: Dinner is ready. Z has to go home. Do mom and dad even know he's here? 

Kimi: Probably not, and I'd like to keep it that way, Kay? 

Chuckie stormed out, slamming the door. 

Kimi: Z, you have to go. Before Chuckie tells mom. 

Z leans in for a kiss. Their lips touch and Kimi wraps her arms around his neck. She feels the need to get closer and closer. 

Until she remembers the confrontation she just had with Chuckie. 

Kimi, giggling: Go, hurry! 

Z, before stealing g one more kiss: Smell you later, babe. 

Kimi made her way to the dining room. Chuckie was in his normal spot with his arms crossed, glaring. Chaz and Kira were talking to each other about work. 

Kira, noticing Kimi sitting down:I was wondering when you'd show up. 

Kimi: Sorry. Homework. 

Kira: It could be worse. Here have some dinner. Your favorite, Tuna sushi rolls. 

That explained Chuckie pouty behavior. Everytime he ate sushi, he got food poisoning. Even when no one else did. He had a Grape Jelly sandwich in front of him. 

After dinner Kimi went back to her bedroom to get her PJs ready to shower. She noticed her cell phone flashing. She flipped it open and saw two messages. 

The first was from Tommy Pickles. 

_Hey, I was wondering if you could help me study for the killer geography test coming up?_

Kimi sighed and replied; _I guess you've forgotten, but I tested out of that class last year. Instead I'm taking Japanese Studies._

The second message was from Z. 

_I love feeling your nice soft lips against mine._

Kimi smiled and sent something mushy. Then went to shower. 


	2. Siblings

Chapter 2 

Chuckie and Kimi were walking to the bus stop. It was a very warm and stuffy morning. Chuckie knew that heat mean Kimi would dress inappropriately. Kira and Chaz rarely noticed them in the morning and their highschool doesn't have much of a dress code. 

Chuckie was watching Kimi try to smooth out her black mini skirt. 

Chuckie: Why do you have to wear that, Kimi? Hasn't Z already seen you in less? 

Kimi stopped walking, shocked. 

Kimi: What? Excuse me? This may shock you, Chuckie, but despite my wardrobe I'm still a virgin. 

Kimi walked ahead of Chuckie and instead of sitting at their usual bus seat, she sat way in the back. Chuckie sat in his predictable first seat and Tommy sat next to him. 

Tommy: Hey Chuck. Why the long face? 

Chuckie: I told Kimi that I assumed she wasn't a virgin. She got upset and she wont talk to me now. 

Tommy's jaw dropped : She's not? Wow who knew? 

Chuckie grimaced at his best friend for 13 years. 

Tommy: Oh sorry. Did you try to apologize? 

Chuckie: She won't let me. I'll try to at home tonight. 

Tommy: Good idea 

Tommy looked back at her. He took in her mini skirt and lime green tank top. Kimi looked up and noticed Tommy staring. She glared and turned sideways in her seat to look out of the back window. 

Chuckie noticed this exchange and felt a small bit of glee. He didn't like the idea of Tommy dating his sister. He liked that idea less than he liked Z dating Kimi. Which he didn't like at all. 

They arrived at school and Chuckie slumped off the bus. Nicole greeted him at the entrance. 

Chuckie embraced Nicole and their lips met. 

Nicole: Good morning. What's wrong? 

She could always tell when something was wrong. 

Chuckie: I may have possibly let Kimi know that I assumed she's had sex. 

Nicole: Chuckie! That's a very personal thing, and none of your business anyways! 

Chuckie: I know, I know, but... 

Nicole: You need to go apologize. We were going to go to the mall after school. I don't want her angry at you while we're trying to get our shop on. Don't give me that look, go. 

Nicole walked off. 

Chuckie sighed and walked to his first class. Science. 


	3. Tommy

Chapter 3 

Tommy and Dil got off the bus at their house. It's been quiet ever since Spike passed away at the old age of 12, and Grandpa Lou moved to an Old Folks Home. 

Didi has been putting way too much thought into raising two teenagers, even though Tommy and Dil weren't much trouble. They made good grades and didn't get in trouble at school. Sure, Tommy has had many sexual partners for a 15 year old, and Dil, who is 14, has started trying drugs. But Didi and Stu have no clue about that. 

Tommy was sure Didi noticed when he started sneaking Lil into the house at night when they were dating. They had some wild nights. But if his mother noticed, she never said anything. 

Tommy walked to the kitchen to get a snack. Dil followed close behind. 

Dil: Did you see what Kimi was wearing today? I bet Z enjoyed it. 

Tommy: Shut it, Dil. 

Dil:What, do you still have a crush on her? 

Tommy: Dil... 

Dil: Okay I can take a hint... 

Dil grabbed a whole box of cookies and went up to his room. 

Tommy grabbed an apple and set up his homework on the kitchen table. 

Didi came home from her aerobics class and smiled at Tommy. 

She got a glass of water and went to shower. 

Tommy flipped open his cell phone. He could have any girl he wanted but he wanted Kimi. Maybe it was because they've known each other for so long and had some of the same views. Maybe it was because she wasn't afraid to express herself through her appearance. She dyed her hair often and she had a small hoop on the left side of her nose and many ear piercings. 

Tommy snapped his phone closed and cleaned up his books and papers. 

Tommy, yelling to his mother: I'm going to walk to Chuckie's! 

He walked out of the door and down the street. 

He got to Chuckie's house and let himself in. He got to the hallway that had Chuckie's room and a little farther down, Kimi's room. He stopped and looked at her closed door. The pink letters K-I-M-I were uneven on her door, from when she was younger. A small red "Knock please!" sign was stuck below her name. 

Tommy sighed and went into Chuckie's room. Chuckie was doing his math homework at his desk, facing away from his bedroom door. 

Tommy: Sup Chuck! 

Chuckie jumped and screamed, knocking his desk lamp down. Tommy chuckling, put it back on the desk. 

Chuckie: Tommy, really. You are going to kill me by doing that sometime. 

Tommy: Most likely. Don't worry, I'll say something nice at your funeral. 

Chuckie, not listening, stacked his books and papers neatly on his over organized desk. 

Tommy: Chuckie was a good friend, but also a dork. He never wanted to have any fun. Still a virgin at the ripe age of 16. 

Chuckie: Yes, yeah, very funny. 

Tommy: Speaking of, have you apologized to Kimi yet? 

Chuckie: I've been trying, but she wont give me the time of day. Tommy, do you think maybe you could.... tell her for me? 

Tommy: Sure thing! 

He bounded out the door. Tommy was happy to have a reason to talk to Kimi. 

He knocked on Kimi's door. 

Kimi, sounding a little out of breath: Who is it?! 

Tommy: It's me. 

Kimi: Just a second! 

He heard something that sounded like a closet closing, then Kimi opened the door. 

Kimi: Yes? 

Tommy: Can I come in for a sec? 

Kimi: sure. 

She let him in. Tommy came and sat on her purple desk chair and she stayed by the door. 

Tommy: Chuckie told me what happened this morning. Listen, he's very sorry. He's been wanting to apologize all day. 

Kimi: okay, fine. you can tell him he's forgiven. 

Tommy: Really? That's it? 

Kimi: Yes that's all. If you don't mind I was in the middle of something. 

Tommy: Oh, sorry. sure. 

He got up and walked into the hallway. Kimi closed the door right behind him. Tommy was having thought about what she was doing in there. The ones that stuck out most were doing squats or helping herself under the covers. Tommy couldn't help himself. 

He turned around and opened the door. 


	4. Losing it

Chapter 4 

Tommy gasped: S-sorry. 

His face flushed and he turned away and closed the door. Z got off Kimi and she stood up and got Z his shirt. 

Kimi: I'm sorry, Z, but you should go in case he tells my brother. 

Z, putting his shirt back on: If you say so. 

Z leaned in for a kiss. 

Kimi pulled away before she wanted more. Z left out of the window. 

Kimi tossed herself backwards on her bed. She can never get a moment's peace with her boyfriend. If she actually told her parents when he was over, they'd barge in every second as well. 

She opened her phone and typed in Z's number. 

Z: Hello? 

Kimi: Hey, stay where you are. I'm coming too. 

Z: Kay. cool. 

Beep. 

Kimi grabbed her back pack. As she passed Chuckie's room she said, " I'm going to the library to study." And kept walking. 

She left her back pack in the bushes outside her house and ran to catch up with Z. 

When they got to Z's house he grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. Z's parents worked late and they had the house to themselves. 

In his room, Z took his shirt off and pulled Kimi to him. He kissed her hard and soon after they ended up on the bed in their underwear. 

Kimi's thoughts were racing in her head. She wanted Z as much as he wanted her. But was she ready to lose her virginity? 

Z kissed her neck and got lower and lower. 

Z: Do you want to? 

Kimi thought about it quickly. 

"Yes," Kimi squeaked. 

Z moved back up to her face and looked into her eyes. 

Z: If you're not ready, we don't have to do it. We can wait if that's what you need. 

Kimi felt warm. She felt so good that Z was making sure she was okay. 

Kimi kissed him hard on the mouth and they rolled over and she got on top of him. Z was surprised about the sudden change, but also happy. 

*** 

Kimi was walking home, her hair a mess and her cheeks rosey. 

Her thoughts were swirling in her head and she couldn't get them to stop to analyze how she felt. When she got to the house she went straight to the bathroom to fix her hair. She stared at herself in the mirror and smiled. Somehow she looked prettier. Maybe it was because she finally realized that she was happy about losing her virginity. 

She grabbed a snack so she wouldn't have to eat with her family and went to sleep. 


	5. Jealousy

Chapter 5 

Kimi woke up to the sound of birds outside her window. She climbed out of bed and put on denim shorts and a thin yellow T-shirt. She went got ready in the bathroom. Before long it was time to head to the bus stop. She grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door with out waiting for Chuckie. She got all the way to the bus stop when she turned around. 

Chuckie: Kimi, wait! 

Chuckie was carrying his back pack and Kimi's. 

Chuckie: I found this outside. What was it doing there? 

Kimi, raking her brain for some lame excuse: Well, um. I was just in such a hurry to get to bed last night, I must of left it out side. 

Chuckie: We noticed you went to sleep early. Are you feeling okay? 

Kimi: Never felt better! Thanks for bringing me my back pack. I would of been screwed. 

Chuckie: No problem. 

And they boarded the bus. 

The Pickles sat behind the Finsters. They were back to their normal seating arrangements. Tommy watched Kimi the whole ride there. Kimi tried to ignore it. It made her a little uncomfortable though. especially because of what she did the night before. 

The got to school and Chuckie was greeted by Nicole. Kimi went to her locker then the Pickles said goodbye and went to class. 

Kimi's phone buzzed. It was a text from Z. Kimi smiled. She opened it and read _Is there something going on with you and Tommy?_

Kimi frowned. She typed back 

_why would you ask that?_

Kimi closed her locker, phone in hand, and went to class. 

Kimi's first class is also her favorite. Japanese studies. But today, she wasn't into it. She was checking her phone every few minutes. Finally, halfway through class Z responded. 

_He follows you around everywhere. I see the way he looks at you. He's at your house all the time._

Kimi responded 

_He's best friends with my brother? I don't pay attention to the way he looks at me. If it bothers you that much I could tell him to keep his distance_

Kimi looked up in time to see the teacher staring at her. She tucked her phone into her back pack and paid close attention until the bell rang. 

She nearly ran out of the class room. She was a few paces away when she realized Z was waiting for her outside. She back tracked and saw that Z was looking at his shoes. 

Kimi: Hey. Are you okay? 

Z: I'm sorry I snapped at you. Just seeing Pickles around you all the time, and especially because of last night, I just felt really jealous. You've never given me even the slightest reason not to trust you. Do you forgive me? 

Kimi: Of course, Z. Walk me to class? 

Z: I'd love to. 

Z grabbed her books and walked her to her next class. Math. The one she has with Tommy. 

When they got to the door, Z embraced Kimi and kissed her longer than necessary. Tommy groaned inaudibly. 

The rest of the day was uneventful. 

The next morning Tommy woke up and as usual, he went to go wake up Dil. 

Tommy: Come on, Dil. You have to get ready for school. 

Dil groaned and rolled over. A small baggie with small yellow tablets fell on to the floor. 

Tommy: Dil, you know you can't bring this stuff home. Mom cleans your room every day. 

Dil mumbled: I'm not keeping it here. I'm taking it to school. 

Tommy, exasperated: That's even worse! Okay. whatever. Get up before mom comes in. 

Tommy stormed out and got in the shower. 

Dil grabbed the baggie and threw it to his back pack. He stumbled out of bed and got dressed. He put some eye drops in his eyes because they were still red from the night before. He clomped down the stairs to eat breakfast. 

At the table Didi had already set up oatmeal for Tommy and Dil. Dil, clumsy with his spoon, was making a mess. 

Didi Said, concerned: Sweetie, is it your allergies acting up again? 

Dil: Yes *adding a fake sniffle* I took the allergy medicine as soon as I woke up though. 

Didi: Good, I hope it will subside in time for your test. 

Dil had forgotten about his math test. He swore under his breath. 

Didi: Bless you, dear. 


	6. Secret

Chapter 6 

*If you've stayed with me this far, I'd like to say thank you very much. This is my first story and I'd love to hear any feedback you would like to give.* 

It's been two weeks since Kimi lost her virginity. Since then she and Z haven't had sex again, nor has she told anyone. 

She missed Lil. They were best friends until she moved three hours away. They didn't want to move, but Howard got a job offer they couldn't refuse. They come for birthdays and holidays, but that's all. She knew Lil would understand. 

It was the weekend and Kimi was catching up on her homework. Her phone flashed. It was Z. 

_Hey babe, no one's home. Want to come over?_

Kimi thought about this. She and Nicole were going to go see a movie in an hour. Kimi already had to bail on Nicole two weeks ago because of Z. 

But she hasn't spent any alone time with Z in two weeks. Maybe she could go to Z's and come back in time.... 

She got another text. This time from Nicole 

_Hey, want me to come a little early? I can do your hair?_

Kimi decided she couldn't cancel on Nicole again. 

_I'm sorry, babe, I have plans with Nicole :(_

Z replied almost instantly 

_Damn. I was hoping I could see you again._

Kimi smiled and responded with 

_Maybe after the movie is over?_

Z replied right away with a smiley face. 

Kimi told Nicole sure. Moment's later Nicole was there and they were doing their hair. 

Nicole: So how are things going with Z? 

Kimi: Well actually there's something I've been dying to tell someone. 

Nicole: Sounds juicy. Spill it. 

Kimi: Promise me you won't tell Chuckie? 

Nicole pinkie swore. 

Kimi took a deep breath: We had sex. 

Nicole gasped and dropped the hair brush. 

Nicole: You what?! Did you use *she lowered her voice* protection? 

Kimi, blushing: Uh. I can't remember. 

Nicole: Can't remember? How do you not remember? 

Kimi: I wasn't really paying attention to that part. I was waiting for it to hurt, but it didn't. 

Nicole: Kimi, that's so dangerous. Have you taken a test? 

Kimi: A test for what? 

Nicole: STD's, pregnancy. I've heard Z isn't a virgin. You need to get tested. For everything. 

Kimi was panicking now. It showed clearly on her face. Nicole took her hand. 

Nicole: I can go with you. 

Kimi: Would you be mad if we skipped the movie...? 

Nicole: Of course not. Let's go get you tested. 


	7. Consequences

Chapter 7 

The nurse had a very good poker face. She took a long pause. Kimi was anxious. 

Nurse: It appears that the pregnancy test is positive. 

Kimi exhaled. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath. Nicole wrapped her arm around her. 

Kimi: What do I do now? 

Nurse: I'd suggest making an appointment with an OBGYN as soon as possible, to make sure your body is ready to safely carry the baby. And to make sure the baby is growing alright so far. 

Kimi felt her eyes watering. Her mouth was dry. 

Kimi: O- Okay thank you. 

The nurse walked out. Kimi turned to Nicole. 

Kimi: What am I going to do? 

Nicole: I have no idea. I think maybe first you should tell Z. See what he wants to do. What you both want to do. 

Kimi texted Z to see if he was still home alone. Half an hour later Kimi was there. 

Z: What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. 

Kimi: I wish. There's something I have to tell you. 

Z: Go for it. 

Kimi looked at the floor. Then at the wall. She couldn't decide where to look so she just started at Z's band tee shirt. 

Kimi: I went to the clinic today. 

Z: The clinic? Are you okay? 

Kimi felt her eyes starting to water again. She wondered how Z would react. Would he be excited, sad, scared, angry? How would Kimi react to his reaction? What path would they choose? Keeping it, giving it up, abortion? 

The only way to find out was to toughen up and tell him. 

Kimi took a deep breath and said it. 

Kimi: I'm pregnant. 

There was a very uncomfortable silence. After a few seonds Kimi looked at Z's face. He was showing no form of emotion. His face was blank and he was staring past Kimi, at the wall, but he wasn't seeing anything. She wished she could see what he was thinking. 

After what felt like forever his face changed. He looked at Kimi, at the tears running down her face. She looked so frightened. So worried. He pulled her to his chest and held her. Her tears turned into sobs as she clung to him, relieved that he wasn't angry. She buried her face into his shoulder. 

When the crying subsided, Kimi sat up. 

Kimi: What do you think we should do? 

Z: I think we need to tell our parents. We need to go to them for help. 

Kimi: I don't know if I can... I wouldn't know what to tell them. What if I got an abortion? Then no one would ever have to know. 

Z: I would know! That's my baby, too. I care about you, a lot. I understand that your scared, but you aren't going through this alone. We are going to go through it together. 

Kimi: I'm barely 15 years old. I don't want to go through this at all. I care about you, too. But it's my body and ultimately my choice. Z: If you go through with the abortion, I will never talk to you again. 

Kimi, flushed and seeing red: Then I guess this is goodbye. 

Kimi walked out of the house and ran all the way home. She slowed down as she passed the living room where her parents were watching a movie, then rushed to her bedroom. She was nearly there when she bumped, quite literally, into Chuckie. 

Kimi: Oomf 

Chuckie, who had been bumped into the wall: Ouch! Oh, sorry Kimi! Hey are you okay? It looks like you've been crying. 

Kimi: Im okay. Me and Z just broke up. Chuckie: Do you want to talk about it? 

Kimi: I'd really rather not. I just want to go to bed. 

Chuckie: Alright. you know where I am if you want to talk. 

Kimi: Thanks Chuckie. You're a great big brother. 

Kimi got into her room, jumpejumped in bed and cried into her pillow until she fell asleep. 


	8. Oh baby!

Authors note*Im going to be expirmenting with different typing styles (centered, compared to the left, different ways to do the dialogs, etc) I would really appreciate if you guys would tell me if something makes it easier to read! Thanks! Chapter Eight

At school the next day, Kimi didn't see Z at all. Nicole hugged Kimi as soon as she got off the bus. She also walked her to every class. 

At Kimi's first class, ten minutes in, she was hit with severe nausea. She ran to the restroom. Morning sickness. 

When she got back to the class the teacher sent her to the nurse. Kimi played it off like she had food poisoning. The nurse allowed her to walk home. 

Kimis parents were still at work. She went into her room, stood in front of her full length mirror, and lifted her shirt. Her stomach was as flat as ever. 

She didn't want this problem. That's all it was, in her eyes. A problem. 

Not wanting to wait another day, she grabbed her phone and caught a bus. 

Kimi arrived at the free clinic. She would normally be in her second class by now. She walked inside. 

She signed her name at the front desk, and before long she was called back. The same nurse as before. 

**Nurse: What has you in today?**

**Kimi: I would like an abortion.**

**Nurse: Are you sure? Have you talked to the father?**

Kimi looked at the floor. 

**Nurse: I see. Well if your sure, we can squeeze you in right now. We can also set you up with a therapist afterwards if you need it.**

Kimi took a deep breath and nodded. 

After signing paper work she was led back to a room. There was a chair and beside it a bunch of metal tools. There was a doctor, talking to her, but she could hear beyond the blood pounding in her ears. 

Suddenly the floor was rushing at her face and everything went black. 

**BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...** Her head was pounding. The consistent beeping was making it worse. Kimi wished it would stop.  But what was beeping?  Kimi opened her eyes. White ceiling, white walls, and her parents. Her parents worried faces on either side of her. Their faces lifting slightly to see her awake. **Kira: Kimi, you scared us all.** **Kimi mumbled a weak: Sorry.** **Chaz: I'm so glad you're awake. Do you know what happened?** **Kimi: I was...** By the look on her parents faces, she could tell that they knew. **Kimi: Guys I'm so sorry...** **Kira: Don't get worked up. We just wish you would of told us.** **Chaz: It was your blood pressure. It goes up when you are pregnant. You weren't prepared for a spike.** Her parents were holding each of her hands. She gave them each a squeeze. **Kira: Is an abortion still what you want?** **Kimi: Wh- you're letting me decide?** **Chaz: It's your body. And your baby. We will support you, no matter what.** Going through with the abortion didn't seem very necessary now that her parents knew and supported her. She thought for a while, until Chuckie came in with coffee for Chaz. **Chuckie: You're awake!** Kimi giggled when he tripped over his untied shoe lace and caught himself before he dropped the coffee. **Kimi: I really hope the baby isn't going to be clumsy like you.** **Chaz: Does that mean...** **Kimi: I want to keep him or her.** The family smiled at each other. Kimi felt a huge weight lifted of her shoulders. That night she was checked out of the ER with instructions to take it easy.  At home, she told Nicole all about what happened. She was overjoyed to hear that Kimi decided to keep the baby.  Kimi also sent Z a text explaining what happened and saying she wasn't going through with the abortion. He replied almost instantly. 


	9. Safe

**Chapter** ** Nine **

Tommy found out about Kimi's pregnancy a few weeks ago. She's at the end of her first trimester and starting to get big. He was upset about it at first. He locked himself in his room and listened to heavy metal until it got dark. He thought long and hard until he decided to move on. 

A girl named Alexandria has been keeping Tommy company. That means sneaking into the Pickles house late at night and she, Tommy and Dil smoke pot in the garage until Tommy takes her up to his room to fool around. 

**** 

Kimi has been pushing through the weeks at school. Around the morning sickness and being tired all the time, it was hard to concentrate on her homework. 

Z came over almost everyday. He told his parents shortly after Kimi's stay in the ER. Despite Kimi's fear, they are also excited, well, after the initial shock. 

Chuckie has taken a liking to the idea of being an uncle, but is still very worried about his sister. He is constantly asking if Kimi is okay. 

**Chuckie: Apparently you're supposed to eat every two hours. *checks his watch* Have you eaten anything since 2p.m?**

 **Kimi: Chuckie, I'm fine. I just had a sandwich after school.**

Kimi was laying on the couch with her legs on Z's lap. Z had his hand laying affectionately on Kimi's almost nonexistent baby bump. 

**Chuckie: I just want to make sure my nephew will come out big and strong.**

 **Kimi: We don't know if it will be a girl or a boy yet.**

 **Chuckie: It's a boy. I can feel it.**

 **Z: I think it's going to be a girl. And of course she will look just like her mommy, but she will be a daddies girl.**

Kimi kicked him jokingly. 

**Chuckie: No rough housing!**

 **Kimi: Chuckie chill! I'm not dying.**

Chuckie left the room. 

**Z: You'd think it was his baby.**

 **Kimi: He's just extra protective now. I'm just glad everyone is on board.**

Z made eyecontact with Kimi, which was something he didn't do often. 

**Z: I couldn't be happier than I am right now.**


	10. Worst Fear

**Chapter ****Ten**

Week 12. Kimi is almost out of the first trimester. She has an OBGYN appointment next week for a sonogram. Kimi and Z are as happy as ever. 

Snow has started to fall. Z, now being 16, has received his license and was out applying for jobs around town. Kimi has started a babysitting job for a family down the street. She is to watch two toddlers for 3 hours, twice a week. 

It was time to start heading to the house to babysit. Kimi took time to put on her heavy coat, hat, scarf, gloves and boots. After she had everything on, she had to pee. Once she took off what needed to be off and put back on what was off, she realized she was almost going to be late. Her first day. 

She ran out of the door and was heading down the sidewalk. Kimi didn't see that the walkway was icy. She slipped. Fell face first on to the ice. 

The pain she felt in her stomach was unimaginable. Picking herself up she walked the rest of the way to the house. Put on a brave face until the parents left, and then frantically called her mom. 

**Kira: Hello?**

**Kimi sobbing: I slipped- on the ice- the baby!**

**Kira: Slow down, baby. Where are you right now?**

**Kimi: The Turner's house. Babysitting.**

**Kira: Take a deep breath and sit down for a minute.**

**Kimi: It hurts mom. My stomach hurts. I'm so worried.**

**Kira: Call their parents and have them come back. I am on my way home right now, okay? Don't panic. Your body is able to protect the baby.**

Kimi was able to breathe deep and call the Turner's back. They drove her back to her house. Shortly after Kira was home and walked Kimi to the car. They drove to the Emergency Room. 

The doctor preformed an emergency ultrasound. The baby was uninjured. He explained that the pain Kimi felt was due to her hip being badly bruised. The baby was protected, as Kira had said. 

The doctor prescribed Tylenol and rest for the pain. 

Z got back to the Finsters house to find Kimi laying on the couch with ice on her hip and a bowl of hot soup. Kimi told him what happened. 

**Z: I wish you would of called me. But I'm so glad you and the baby are okay.**

 **Kimi: It's important that you have a job. It's a little hard for me to get one right now, as I have just proven.**

 **Z: I thought Chuckie was the klutz.**

Weeks passed since the incident and ice melted. Kimi had finally started babysitting and her belly was growing ever bigger. She had gone up one shirt size and two pant sizes. 

Kimi and Z were on the walking path at the park near their houses. They were holding hands and talking about Z's new job at a clothing store. 

Tommy, Dil and another guy from school were playing catch with a football in a grassy part. Tommy was facing the path and saw them walking. Maybe, not so deep down, he wasn't over her. With out thinking, he threw the football a little too far. It was headed right at Z. 

Z was hit right in the head. 

**Z: Ouch! Hey, what the heck were you thinking, Pickles?! You could of hit Kimi!**

 **Tommy: My bad.**

 **Z: "My bad"? It definitely will be your bad if you don't apologize.**

 **Kimi: Z, calm down.**

 **Tommy: No, it's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw it this way.**

Tommy walked off and continted playing. 

**Kimi, upset: What was that, Z? You knew it was an accident.**

 **Z: Well what if it wasn't? What if it hit you?**

 **Kimi: It didn't and me and the baby are f-**

Kimi suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. It went through to her back. The pain was excruciating. 

**Z: Kimi, what's wrong?**

Kimi clutched her stomach. With her other hand she held on to Z's outstretched arms. 

**Z: Kimi!**

 **Kimi through clenched teeth: Get me to the hospital.**

He lead her to the car. Once she was in the seat, she looked down and realized she was bleeding. She looked at Z, panic stricken, then fainted. 

Z drove as fast as he could to the ER. The doctor preformed another emergency ultrasound. The doctors thin lips turned down at the corners. He looked from the screen, to Kimi, and back to the screen. 

The doctor slowly stood up and shook his head. 

**Doctor: I'm sorry. There is no heart beat.**

Kimi and Z lost the baby. 


	11. Aftermath

**Chapter Eleven **

It had been weeks since Kimi lost the baby. The doctor had said it wasn't anyones fault. There was no real cause, it just happens sometimes. 

Kimi and Z's relationship had crumbled. They blamed each other and themselves for the loss of the baby, despite what the doctor said. Hurtful arguments and harsh words tore them apart. It was best if they went their separate ways. 

The Finsters didn't know of the baby was going to be a girl or a boy, but they were all still grieving. 

A month after the miscarriage, Kira helped Kimi pack the few baby items they had gotten into a box. They put it in the attic to use when Chuckie or Kimi had a baby. 

Kimi kept a small yellow bear. She put it right on her pillow. She looked at her long abandoned school things on her desk. She wasn't able to concentrate, or get through the day with out bursting into tears. 

She was taking a GED class once a week instead. 

Kimi spent most of her time in her room, sleeping or thinking. Chaz and Kira understood how hard this was, having lost a baby a few years back. 

Z was good at hiding his emotions. No one would be able to tell, but he was hurting. He, too, kept a small keepsake. A small onesie. He tucked it deep in his closet. 

When he wasn't working, he was sneaking his parents alcohol and hanging with the wrong crowd. He was on a path towards destruction. 

Tommy was secretly happy that the baby was gone. That meant Kimi was hot again and Z was out of the picture. 

He had crossed paths with Z days ago. He had dark bags under his eyes and a permanent frown. His skin was paler than usual. He was skinnier. 

Chuckie was taking the loss very hard as well. He was very excited to be an uncle. He held Kimi's hand in the hospital after she was told she would have to deliver her baby, dead. He has bebeen taking good care of her, since she hasn't been taking care of herself. 

He would bring her food since she wouldn't leave her room, and encourage her to eat it. He would wash her laundry and organize her room as she slept. He reminded her to take showers and comforted her when she was crying. 

When Chuckie wasn't taking care of Kimi, Nicole was taking care of Chuckie. Comforting him when he was upset, making sure he had fun and ate more than PBJ's. Kimi had shut Nicole out completely. 

Nicole waited patiently by for this to pass so things could go back to normal. 

Only things wouldn't ever go back to normal. *Hey guys, I'd love to know if anyone is actually reading this and if you think I should continue this or leave it how it is! Thanks for reading!* 


	12. Spring

**Chapter Twelve **

It's been months since Kimi's miscarriage. She has started coming out of her room. Eating meals at the table, going for walks outside, babysitting. 

Chuckie was extremely happy to have his little sister back. 

But he also wondered why there was such a sudden change in her behavior. What was it that brought her out of the depression? Well, did it matter? 

Chuckie lost interest in Nicole. They had broken up, but on good terms. She and Kimi were still good friends. 

Spring was in the air. The birds were belting out their melodies and the grass was green and lush. Chuckie, after taking his allergy medication, took a deep breath and smiled. Spring was his favorite. 

He had woken up to the house empty. Parents at work, Kimi out, so why not take a walk? 

Walking downtown, he passed the library. Little kids playing and sharing books outside in the fresh air. Children climbing trees. It reminded Chuckie of when he and his friends were younger. Him, Kimi, Tommy, Phil and Lil would come to this same library all the time. 

He walked a little farther to the small diner. He thought for a moment and decided he could go for a vanilla milkshake. He stepped inside. He was not expecting to see what he did. 

Two booths from the front door was his little sister and his best friend since childhood. Feeding each other French fries. Sharing a chocolate shake. Giggling. Smiling. 

**Maybe it's nothing**. Chuckie thought. 

Just as he was about to turn around and walk out, it hapoened. 

THEY KISSED. 

Chuckie's jaw dropped. That's why Kimi was suddenly so happy. That's why she was coming out of her room. Why she was better. 

He was glad Kimi was happy, but he didn't want it to be him. Not Tommy. If anyone knew Tommy, it was Chuckie. And Chuckie knew Tommy all too well. He knew what he did to girls. How he treated women. Chuckie did not want his sister treated that way. 

But he also didn't want to cause a confrontation in public. That would be embarrassing. Almost as embarrassing as getting caught watching people make out in a diner. People were starting to stare at him. But he was frozen. 

He caught his breath and ran out of the diner. 

He ran all the way home. Tripping and stumbling on his shoe laces. He only stopped to breathe when he got to the front door. Chuckie didn't know what to do with the information he had just gathered. Who would he talk to? Kimi or Tommy? Both of them? Neither? Forget he saw the whole thing? He made his way to his room and jumped on to his bed. He hung his head upside down off his bed. Thats what he usually does to think. Confused, angry and a little hurt, he came to a conclusion. He would talk to Tommy. 


	13. Confrontations

**Chapter Thirteen **

Tommy had spent the whole morning with Kimi and most of the afternoon. He felt it was safe to say they were dating now. Secretly. Tommy knew Chuckie wouldn't like it. So he had to find a good way to tell him. 

Back at his house, Tommy went to the kitchen to set up his homework. The school year was almost over, and he was going to finish the year with all A's. 

Halfway through his Geometry work, Chuckie came bursting into the kitchen from the back door. 

Tommy jumped at the noise and dropped his book. 

**Chuckie: Oops. I didn't mean to scare you.**

**Tommy: Its cool. Is everything okay?**

**Chuckie: Yeah. I mean no. I mean...**

**Tommy: Spit it out, Chuck.**

Chuckie was fiddling with his bottom button on his too big shirt. 

**Tommy: What is it?**

**Chuckie: Well...**

**Tommy, getting annoyed: What?!**

**Chuckie, finally snapping: I saw you. and Kimi. At the diner, I saw you.**

Tommy's expression changed from annoyed to blank. He didn't want to show Chuckie that he was a little worried. 

**Chuckie: I don't like you doing... doing that with my sister. She's my sister, man. You could have anybody. Why does it have to be her?**

**Tommy: I don't know why. I've liked her since we were kids. It wasn't until recently that I realized how I liked her.**

**Chuckie: She's very vulnerable right now. She just lost a baby. A baby. You don't like girls with babies. Too much work.**

**Tommy: You're right, but there is no baby now.**

**Chuckie: There will always be a baby, Tommy. Kimi will never forget about that baby. I was starting to wonder if she would ever be done grieving over the baby. And then you came along.**

**Tommy** **: Well isn't that a good thing then?** **Chuckie: I don't know. But I do know how you treat girls and I don't want my sister treated like that.**

**Tommy: I wasn't going to use her. I actually like her.**

**Chuckie: You better not...**

**Tommy: I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was trying to figure out how to tell you that I would treat her right. Like a princess. because she deserves that.**

**Chuckie: It's okay. Just remember. I'll be watching.**

Chuckie turned around to walk out of the door, and he slammed into the wall. 

**Chuckie: OW. Oops.**

He back up and left. Tommy was relieved that was over. He figured he should text Kimi to warn her. He flipped open his phone and then he heard a noise. 

Tommy followed the sound up the stairs. It was in Dil's room. Tommy braced himself and opened the door. Tommy saw Dil with a girl on top of him in bed. Next to them was another baggie of pills. He shook his head and backed out. Forgetting what he was doing before, he went back to his homework. 

**** 

Kimi was preparing dinner for when Chaz came home. She was chopping onions when Chuckie came home. 

**Chuckie: I just wanted to let you know, I'm okay with it.**

Kimi, confused, looked up and stopped chopping. 

**Kimi: With...what?**

**Chuckie: I saw you and Tommy. At the diner.**

Kimis expression changed. 

**Chuckie: I talked to Tommy. He really likes you.**

**Kimi: Okay. Well. Thanks I guess.**

**Chuckie: And I'm very glad you're feeling better. Yenno, happy.**

Kimi smiled and went back to chopping. 


	14. Anguish

*I'm sorry for the run on paragraph. I'm using the app, Everytime I fix it, save it, and go to add it, it does this. I don't want to keep my lovely readers waiting, but I will keep trying to fix it so it will be easier to read.* 

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kimi and Tommy's relationship has been moving at a healthy pace. The two of them are most happy just spending time together. Chuckie will tag along sometimes. Partially to spy, and partially because he doesn't have Nicole to hang out with anymore. Kimi still thought about the baby a lot. Especially when her would of been due date passed. She knew it was going to be hard, but she had Tommy who held her when she cried and had no problem coming over at odd hours when she was upset. Part of her wished she and Z had worked things out. But maybe they were just too different. Thinking of Z reminded her of the baby. And it hurt. The Finsters and Tommy were walking to the movie theater. They were going to see the newest horror film. It was starting to get dark and this part of town was notorious for its call girls and drugs. Tommy and Kimi were holding hands and Chuckie was a few steps in front of them. They were passing an alley when suddenly Chuckie stopped. The couple, not quite paying attention, crashed into him. **Tommy: Oof. What the hell, Chuck.** They saw that his eyes were glued down the alleyway. First Tommy, then Kimi followed his gaze. Standing at the end of the alley were too guys simultaneously swapping a baggie and money. One of the guys were big, tall, bald and tattooed. The other was also tall, but had neon green spiky hair. It was Z. He had caught them watching him. After the transaction he went forward to talk to them. Seeing Tommy and Kimi hold hands made his face twist into something Kimi thought was anguish, but just as quickly it switched to indifference. **Z: Sup** **?** **Kimi: Hi Z. How are you?** Kimi spotted what appeared to be track marks on his fore arm. **Z: Fine. And you?** **Kimi: Better.** **Z:Glad to hear it.** Z and Tommy were having a stare down. It made Kimi and Chuckie uncomfortable. The siblings made eye contact and Kimi saw how terrified Chuckie was. **Kimi: It was nice seeing you, Z.** **Z: Ditto.** The group continued walking to the theater. No one mentioned it again. At the movies Tommy and Kimi were both entertained by the movie. Chuckie, however, was cowering behind them jumping at every scene. In the very front row was a couple making out. Kimi recognized the couple to be Angelica, Tommy's cousin, and her long term boyfriend Sean. She didn't understand how anyone could make out during such a loud and intriguing movie. After the movie, the trio decided to have Didi take them home so they wouldn't run into anyone. It was an awkward car ride as Kimi and Tommy sat in the back. Didi hardly took her eyes off of the review mirror. Kimi wondered how they didn't crash. Once Kimi was finally alone in her room, she was able to collect her thoughts. Z, on drugs? Was it because they lost the baby or because they broke up? Would he have done them if they had the baby? Was he on them before? She felt strangely guilty. She thought maybe if she had tried harder after the baby died, they probably could of worked things out... But she also felt angry. How dare he let himself be consumed by the darkness? Kimi pulled herself out, why didn't he? The baby was inside her, and she had to deliver it, dead. He just watched. He should be the strong one worrying about her! She held the small yellow bear in her arms as she had hundreds of times in the past week, gave it a squeeze and moved it to the highest shelf in her closet. She then noticed the paper origami animals. She had made them for the baby's room when she was too sick to go to school. She had stashed them here as well. Continuing to think about the baby was no longer an option. It wasn't going to come back. Also, Z no longer existed in her mind. She was going to be sure of it. Kimi was going to make sure this relationship didn't fail. Whatever it takes, Kimi was not going to lose another person. She couldn't. 


	15. Comic Books

*It did it again, at the bottom. It's a big run on paragraph. I'm sorry if it makes it harder to read!* 

**Chapter Fifteen**

Tommy was confused. He had never been rejected for sex before. 

The Pickles house was empty besides the two of them. Tommy had his shirt off. Kimi was sitting at the end of his bed, a good two feet away from him. 

Things had been going fine between them and Tommy thought it might be time for them to go to the next step. 

However, Kimi was perfectly happy at the step they were on. 

**Tommy: _Did I do something wrong?_**

**Kimi: _No._**

**Tommy, still confused: _Then what is it?_**

Kimi took a deep breath. 

**Kimi: _The last time I had sex, I got pregnant. And you know the rest. I just... I dont want that to happen again. Not between us. I don't want to lose anyone else._**

Kimi began to cry quietly. Tommy understood. He moved over and wrapped his arms around Kimi. 

**Tommy: _I get that you're scared. I would be too. But you can't let that stop you from living your life. Z left when things got hard. I'm not going to do that. I promise._**

**Kimi: _I just need a little more time, to get to that point, okay? If you don't want to be with me because of that, well I guess I'd understand._**

**Tommy chuckling: _You really are crazy, aren't you?_**

Kimi looked at Tommy and smiled. 

**** 

Chuckie entered the comic book store to start his shift. He clocked in and stood at the register. The store was empty so he picked up a comic and started to read. 

The bell chimed. Chuckie looked up to see who had entered. He was taken aback. She was beautiful. 

A girl, the same age as him was looking at the Super Hero section. She had beautiful curly, auburn hair that went to her lower back. Her light brown eyes scanned the comics behind black rectangle frames. She was wearing a tight fitting marvel superhero shirt that made her gorgeous pale skin tone stand out. 

Suddenly she looked up and saw Chuckie staring. He jumped and quickly looked back down at his comic book. The girl smiled. She chose her comic book and made her way to the counter. 

**Is _there anything else I can help you with?_** Chuckie said as he scanned the Comic. 

**Girl, smiling:** ** _I don't believe so._**

**Chuckie, noticing her Harry Potter necklace, smiled back: _I like your necklace._**

The girl smiled bigger. She pulled out a piece of paper and jotted down a number. 

**Girl: _My name is Bridgette. Maybe you can give me a call when the next comic comes out._**

She turned and left. Chuckie smiled. He had never gotten a girls number before. 

Once his shift had ended and Chuckie got home, he pulled out Bridgette's number. He was about to type it into his phone, when he realized he had no clue what he would say. He played out possible scenarios in his head. He could just say "Hi." Or he could tell her how beautiful he thought she was, right off the bat. This girl, this stranger didn't know him at all. He could be anyone he wanted to be. Chuckie remembered what happened with Nicole years back. When he had pretended to be "Chongo" to impress her. That didn't work out very well. Weighing his options, he decided to just be himself and say hi. Not very long after, he got a reply. _Hey! This must be comic book guy!_ Chuckie smiled and told her that yes, he was comic book guy, and his name was Chuckie. They texted for hours that night. 


	16. Crushing

**Chapter Sixteen**

There are only a few weeks left until the school year is over. Chuckie has been working two week days (after school) and weekends at the comic book store, where he was headed now. 

When he arrived, the place was empty, so he set up his homework at the register. He was beginning his science homework when the bell chimed. Consumed in his work, he didn't bother looking up. 

**"Working hard?"** A familiar voice said. 

Chuckie's head snapped up. Bridgette was smiling at him. Her beautiful, long curls pulled back into a ponytail. 

**"Oh hey."** Chuckie said, pushing his books aside. 

Bridgette was walking through the aisles, stopping every now and then to pick up a comic and thumb through it. It occurred to Chuckie that he has never seen her at school before. 

**"Where do you go to school?"** Chuckie asked. 

**"I was homeschooled by my mother. She didn't agree with the way schools were set up."** She found a number of books she wanted and held on to them. 

**"You were homeschooled? Have you graduated?"** Chuckie, suddenly feeling way out of his league. He couldn't get girls his age to talk to him, there was no way an older girl would. 

**"Well, I have graduated but that's just because my mother didn't believe in having summer, holidays or weekends off. I'm Sixteen."** She made her way to the counter and eyed Chuckie's homework. **"And no. I don't miss it."**

**"I am, too. What do you do all day?"** He asked. 

**"I work at the pet store down the street. I'm on break right now."** She stacked her books on the counter in a neat pile. 

Chuckie rang up her comic books, feeling her eyes on him. He kept his head down, hoping he wouldn't mess up and embarrass himself. 

They made eye contact as Chuckie handed her the bag. Chuckie froze. She had really pretty brown eyes. 

Bridgette giggled and made her way to the door. Before she stepped out, she turned her head to the side and said, **"Text me!"** And she was gone. 

Chuckie was stunned. He really liked her. 

After work, Chuckie had finished all his homework and it was 8:00p.m. He walked in the house, dropped his backpack and made himself a fried Bologna sandwich. 

He was headed to his room when he decided to stop at Kimi's room to say goodnight. He knocked on her door and entered before she had a chance to say anything. 

Chuckie took one look at what was going on and he walked right back out. Kimi had Tommy in her room. Neither of them had clothes. Obviously Chuckie knew Kimi wasn't a virgin. But it was still unnerving. 

*** 

Tommy chuckled as they both got their clothes back on. Kimi was very embarrassed. She hoped he wouldn't tell their parents. 

Tommy kissed her before he climbed out of the window and Kimi went to go talk to Chuckie. 

She knocked on the door and he said " **Come in."**

She sat on his bed while he ate at his desk. He wouldn't look at her. 

**"I'm sorry you saw that.** **He was supposed to be gone before you got home."** Kimi's face was bright red, she was totally embarrassed. 

Chuckie nodded. He was worried about one thing. **"Are you..."** He let his breath out. **"You know? Being..."** He was becoming embarrassed too. 

**"Safe? Yes."**

**"Good."** Chuckie was relieved. 

**"Are you going to... tell mom and dad?"** Kimi was nervous. 

**"I don't really see a reason to. I feel like you should know what you're doing by now. As long as you're safe and happy I don't have anything to tell them."** Although Chuckie was unhappy walking in on them, he didn't want Kimi to get in trouble. 

**"You know you are the best big brother ever?"** Kimi smiled at her brother. 

**"Yeah, I know."** Chuckie blushed. Kimi kissed him on the cheek and went to her room. 

All night long Chuckie couldn't stop thinking about Bridgette. How pretty she was, how she talked, how she was interested in the same comic books that he was. 

He also wondered why she bothered talking to him. He was a total nerd. His red curly hair stood out in all directions, no matter what he did. His freckles plastered his pale skin. The braces he once had, did nothing for his buck teeth. 

He looked down at his phone. 11:23pm. He wouldn't text her now. But he will tomorrow. Thinking of her, he drifted off to sleep. 


	17. Summer Lovin

Chapter 17

It has been a week since school let out for summer. Chuckie started working at the comic book store full time. Bridgette came almost everyday to talk to him.

It was a raining Tuesday when Chuckie and Bridgette we're having a conversation about animals.

"Really? You're even allergic to hamsters?" Bridgette said in disbelief.

"My sister wanted one for Christmas a few years ago. I touched it and it took a whole bottle of allergy medicine before the hives would go down"

Bridgette laughed. Chuckie loved to hear her laugh. He watched her with a big smile on his face.

"What are you-" Bridgette started to say.

A loud bang filled the comic book store. Chuckie let out a yell and Bridgette jumped and faced the door that had been swung open so hard it hit the wall. In staggered a very pale, skinny man.

"Chuck, my man." The Man slurred, barely able to hold himself up.

"Z?" Chuckie said in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

"Kimi, man. Get her to talk to me!" Z had made it to the counter. Bridgette skirted her way behind the counter with Chuckie.

"I can't make her do anything. Have you tried?" Chuckie said, moving in front of Bridgette. Z was starting to get agitated.

"She's always with the Pickles douche. I can't get close to her." Z was leaning over the counter. Chuckie could smell alcohol. "When I call her, it rings and rings."

"Well I don't know what to tell you. I could tell her you stopped by." Chuckie said hopeful.

Z stared at Chuckie for a while. Realizing that was the best he would get, he mumbled a thank you and stumbled out of the comic book store.

The door closed and Chuckie let out a big sigh. He turned to look at Bridgette who was in shock.

"Who the hell was that guy?" She said after a minute.

"That was my sister's ex that I told you about." Chuckie had told her about the miscarriage.

Tommy and Kimi were enjoying the summer. They were enjoying a walk at the park. The passed by a young mother with a baby in a stroller. Kimi felt a small pain in her chest. She watched as they walked by.

Tommy felt her loosen her hand. He tightened his grip a little and smiled when she looked at him. She felt better almost instantly.

They sat on a bench by the duck pond. Kimi stared at the water for a few minutes before she turned to Tommy.

"Sometimes I just wonder what it would be like. If I didn't lose the baby." Her voice shook at the last part. Tommy grabbed her hand.

"Maybe it wasn't time. But someday it will be. And if you're lucky, it might even be with me next time."

They laughed and watched the ducks swim on the water until it was nearly dark.


	18. Bump

Chapter 18

Kimi's phone rang. She knew it was Z again. She turned her phone off and grabbed another hand full of popcorn. The movie she was watching was getting good.

Her door swung open and Chuckie walked it and sat on the end of her bed. Kimi paused the movie and stared at him blankly.

Thirty seconds passes and Chuckie was just looking around her room.

"May I help you?" Kimi asked sarcastically.

"Well, um… I just wanted to know if Z has been trying to talk to you?" Chuckie peeked above his glasses to see kimi's reaction.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" her brow furrowed.

"Its just that last night, he came into the store. He was pretty belligerent. He wanted me to get you to talk to him." Chuckie shuddered as he remembered last night.

"I'm with Tommy. Z left me. That's his fault, not mine." Kimi did feel a little sorry for him.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do. But he looked real bad. I don't think it'd do any good." Chuckie said.

"Thank you for looking out for me Chuckie, but you have nothing to worry about." Kimi felt even worse for Z, but she smiled pleasantly. "Now may I please watch this movie?"

Chuckie turned as if he just realized the TV was on in the first place.

"Oh, sorry." He stumbled out, closing the door behind him.

When she heard him down the hall, she quickly turned her phone back on. There was a text from Z.

 _Please baby girl… I'm so sorry…_

Kimi snapped her phone shut. She was with Tommy now. Z left her after their baby died. She couldn't count on him.

She played the movie and shoveled more popcorn into her mouth.

Tommy was cleaning out the garage for some extra cash. He came across an old reptar the group played with as babies. He remembered he'd chase Kimi around with it and she would pretend to be scared and run screaming.

Multiple thumps from the house stopped his nostalgia. He put the toy away and went to investigate. His parents were out for lunch and he thought Dil was asleep.

Tommy made it to the stairs when he saw what made the noise. At the bottom of the stairs was Dil. He was throwing up and convulsing. His arm was bent in a disgusting way.

Tommy took out his phone and called 911. They were there in minutes. Tommy called his parents as they loaded Dil in the ambulance. Then he got in the ambulance with his little brother and rode to the hospital, holding his hand.

 _"Hang on, Dil. We're almost there. Stay with me. Please stay with me…"_


	19. Hospital

Chapter 19

Chuckie and Kimi ran down the long hospital hallway. They were looking for room 117.

At the hospital, Tommy called the Finsters, the DeVilles, and the rest of the Pickles to let them know about Dil. When their parents arrived, Tommy ran into their arms. For the first time in a long time, Tommy cried.

Chuckie and Kimi saw Tommy waiting in the hallway. Chuckie put a comforting hand on Tommy's shoulder and Kimi embraced him. They stayed like that for a while.

After a while Stu came out. He looked at Tommy.

"Tommy. He's going to make it. He found these from my knee surgery." Stu held up an almost empty bottle of Vicodin. Tommy let out a sigh. "He got his stomach pumped. His arm is broken from falling down the stairs."

Relief flooded Tommy because his baby brother was going to be okay. He didn't know what would happen next. If Dil would have to go to rehab, or couseling. But he hoped this would never happen again.

Kimi rushed to the hospital so fast she left her phone at home. When she got back Lil had texted her to ask if Dil was okay. Kimi called her and they talked for a while. About Dil, and Z, and Tommy.

Lil was getting in trouble with boys and Phil got a summer job at a hospital where they lived. Phil wants to be a surgeon. He always did like gross things.

When Kimi got off the phone with Lil, she had gotten a text. It was from Z.

Im still thinking about you.

Kimi snapped her phone closed. Why is he still trying to mess with me? She thought. She had enough.

She put on shorts and a tank top and grabbed her phone. When she walked out the front door she texted Z back.

Meet me at the duck pond

Chuckie opened the front door.

"Kimi? Are you going back to the hospital?"

"No I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back before Mom and Dad get home. Bye!" she turned and started jogging to the park.


	20. Pet Store

Chapter 20

At the duck pond, Kimi was sitting in the grass at the edge of the pond. Z walked up and sat beside her. They sat in silence for several moments before Kimi turned and looked at him. She was shocked at what she saw.

His hair was black and knotted. He had big dark circles under his eyes so they almost looked sunken in. Bruises covered his forearms, or was that dirt? It smelt like he hadn't taken a shower in weeks. His clothes were ratty.

"Z what happened to you?" Kimi asked with concern.

"I've just been hanging out with the wrong crowd. Mom told me to shape up or get out and knowing me, I chose to get out." Z shrugged.

"Where do you live then?" Kimi asked.

"Around." Z looked back at the water.

They sat in silence for a while. Kimi knew she shouldn't be here.

"I was surprised you replied." Z said. "I'm glad you did. I missed you." Z put his hand on top of Kimi's.

"Z.. I'm with Tommy now." Kimi did miss Z, too. But she wasn't going to tell him.

Z moved his hand and put it on his lap. He stared at his hands. Kimi looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was the same man she thought she loved, only darker.

A couple and baby had laid out a blanket close to where Kimi and Z were sitting. They looked at the little family, and Kimi knew Z felt the twinge of pain in his chest, just like she did.

Z turned to face Kimi and caught her eye.

"When you're ready to try again, to be a couple again, I'll be here. I'm always around." Z said earnestly. With that he leaned forward and kissed Kimi on the forehead.

He stood in front of her for a few seconds and then turned and walked away.

Kimi sat on the bench for a long time. She wanted to be with Tommy. But she used to love Z. Maybe she still did.

Chuckie had called off work for the day because of the whole Dil thing. But now that Dil was going to be okay and Kimi left, and Bridgette was working. Chuckie had nothing to do.

Suddenly he got an idea. He ran to the bathroom and popped 3 allergy pills. He went to his closet and got dark jeans and a Star Wars T shirt.

Slipping his shoes on, he left the house and started walking down town. Only stopping when he got to the pet store. He stood in front of the door for several minutes. He had never been inside. Anytime he tried, he nearly passed out from an allergy attack.

Chuckie took a breath of fresh air and stepped inside. Puppies were playing in a play pen, like the one he and his friends played in as babies. Lizards sat lazily on rocks in glass tanks. A big blue bird was perched on the swinging cage door. It squawked at him.

"Chuckie?" a sweet familiar voice rang out.

Bridgette stepped away from a shelf of dog toys she was stocking.

"What are you doing here? Are your allergies not killing you right now?" Bridgette asked.

Chuckie tried to pet the bird. It tried to bite him but he pulled back his hand in time and stepped away.

"I took medicine first. It's not so bad." Chuckie smiled at Bridgette.

"Well I'm glad you made it!" Bridgette beamed back. "I was just about feed the kittens. Want to help?"

"Um. Sure…" Chuckie said hesitantly. He hated cats. Ever since Fluffy…

They walked over to the kitten cages. There were 6 kittens, two to a cage. Bridgette showed him how to feed them. Chuckie got a scoop of food and opened the cage with a small grey kitten and an orange one. They both tried to jump out of the cage at the same time. Chuckie stopped them, but by doing that he dropped the food on the floor.

Bridgette looked over and giggled. She helped him put the kittens back and feed them. Then she got the broom and started to sweep the floor.

"No, let me do that." Chuckie protested.

"Well.. okay." She handed him the broom and went to feed the last kittens.

Chuckie went to put the broom back in the back room. When he turned around, Bridgette was putting the kitten food away. Chuckie walked over to her. Bridgette looked up and smiled. Chuckie smiled back.

Bridgette took a step closer to Chuckie so that they were almost touching. Chuckie was trembling slightly. That made Bridgette smile more. Bridgette moved even closer and put her hand on Chuckie face.

There lips touched. Chuckie felt like electricity went through his body. He didn't want it to stop.

Bridgette pulled away and her smile was bigger than ever. She grabbed Chuckie hand.

"I better get back to work before the boss comes in." she said reluctantly.

"Yeah, okay." Chuckie said, still feeling the electric touch.

Bridgette led him out to the front of the store. She pecked him on the cheek and said bye.

Chuckie walked back home with a smile on his face. He had kissed Nicole before, but it never felt like that. He could still feel it when he got home.


End file.
